


I Changed My Mind

by Writing_Notoriety



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Oneshot, Romance, affair, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Notoriety/pseuds/Writing_Notoriety
Summary: What if Jared and Wanderer suddenly realized they loved each other? A One shot. I don't own Host or it's characters. Rated M for mature content.





	I Changed My Mind

I Changed My Mind

Jared was sitting in his and Melanie's room, trying to get her out of his head, but so far it hadn't worked. All he could think about was her small hands as she worked and tried to keep up with them; her bright blonde hair as she worked in the sun; her eyes full of determination when they made a run...

"Wanderer..." he bit out harshly as he stared at his callused hands. He wasn't supposed to love her, he was supposed to be with Melanie, but after he had gotten to know her, worked beside of her, fallen in love with her...

A woman poked her head into his room, concern written on her face as her bright blue eyes shown with understanding and car. "Jared? Are you alright?" he musical voice asked softly. He groaned and shook his head, almost flinching as she came closer to him. Hurt flooded her features as she saw him flinch from her touch and she briefly wondered what she had done wrong before he gritted his teeth, realizing he had once again hurt her without meaning to. "Wanderer..." he said softly as he reached out and gently grasped her hand, feeling his large one encompass her's completely. "I... I'm not mad at you, alright?" he blurted out before almost throwing her hand away from his and standing, pacing the room angrily. "Then why are you mad?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with confusion. "Dammit! I'm not mad, I'm confused." he growled before turning back to her walking towards her. "Don't you know what you've done to me?! It's your fault!" he yelled before grabbing her and pulling her close, enfolding her into his arms before burying his face into her neck. "I'm supposed to love Mel, but I love you. Do you see the problem here!?" he asked.

Wanderer's eyes had been filled with fear, but now the were full of wonderment and..love. "You love me?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "Yes, are you happy now?!" Reaching up, she gently caressed his face, her own soft with whatever she was feeling. "Thank you... I feel the same. Having to watch you and Mel everyday was killing me... I didn't even think you noticed me." she whispered back sadly. Jared grasped her tighter, seeking to comfort her. He had never realized he had made her feel that way, but now that he did now, he would make it right. "I'm sorry." he whispered against the top of her head before dipping his head down and kissing her gently. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." he added, looking into her eyes and seeking to make her believe him. Wanderer looked up at him for a moment before evidently seeing what she needed to because she nodded.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently, and he did the same, kissing her back and trying to put all of his love for her into it. Suddenly, he was glad that almost all the other adults had gone out on a raid, leaving him and a few others to take care of the children and to finish the work in the fields. Picking her up gently, she felt her wrap her legs around his waist and it only spurred him on more. Jared laid the small woman down in the bed gently before he took off his shirt and gently helped her remove her own. When she was naked completely on her upper body, he laid his body along hers and moaned softly. "Wanderer..." he whispered softly into her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes looking as though she was dazed. "Watch me, okay?" he whispered softly before moving his face down to her breasts and gently taking one into his mouth.

She let out a loud moan as she felt his lips on her body, encircling and suckling on her breast softly. She wrapped her arms around his broad back and arched her own, feeling a liquid warmth start to envelope her. "Jared..." she moaned softly. When Jared heard his name on her soft lips, he wanted more. Suckling her breast more, he slipped his hand down and dipped them into the waistband of her yoga pants, knowing she wouldn't have any underwear since there weren't enough anymore. He gently slid his hand all the way down to her mound before dipping his fingers into her slit, groaning against her breast as he felt how wet she was. "Please..." she whimpered softly, feeling all these new sensations that were driving her insane. He eagerly complied with her wishes, pushing her pants off before taking care of his own.

When they were finally both naked in the bed, he kissed her hard before sliding down her body. She watched him, her eyes bright as she wondered what he was going to do. As he approached her hips, he gently grabbed her thighs in either hand and spread her legs for him. Looking into her eyes, he smiled. "Trust me." he said softly before moving his face into her most sacred area. As soon as she felt his tongue flick out against her, she moaned loudly and bucked her hips, suddenly realizing what he was doing to her. "Ahhn, m-more!" she cried softly and he happily complied, licking and twisting his tongue deep inside of her, trying to give her the most pleasure that he could. Wanderer started to twist and move on the bed, moaning loudly and whimpering as she approached her orgasm faster and faster. Just as she was on the brink, she called out for him. "Jared!" she cried softly as she started to cum.

Just as she finished and lay quiet on the bed, panting softly, Jared moved up her body and kissed her gently. "I love you, my Wanderer." he whispered softly as he drew her hip over his and aligned himself with her opening. She looked up at him and gently reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you too, Jared." she answered softly before he suddenly thrust into her. Gasping, she arched her back, feeling him break her barrier. Able to tell she was a virgin, he stopped, allowing her to grow used to him. "Wanderer..." he whispered softly before he started to pepper her face with gentle kisses while he stayed still inside of her. After a moment, he started to move gently and slowly inside of her before picking up a rhythm. Wanderer's hips moved with his own, quickly getting the grip of things as she looked up at him. "Oh, god..." he groaned as sweat beaded on his forehead and he worked faster, causing a moan to come out of Wanda's sweet mouth. "Wanderer, I'm about to..." "M-Me too..." she replied softly as their bodies continued to move as one. Finally, there was no holding it back. He pushed deep inside of her and groaned loudly as he started to empty himself inside of her. As soon as she felt him start to let himself go, she came too, whimpering for him and begging him for more.

Was he was finished, he moved, rolling over and bringing her with him until she rested on his chest and he was on his back on the bed. "Thank you." she said softly and he looked down at her quizzically. "For what?" he asked, confused. "For loving me." she answered easily. He drew her close to him and shook his head. "Of course, you don't have to think me for that. Now, sleep my Wanderer. "We'll tell Mel about us when she get's back." he whispered softly.

Soon enough, she fell asleep on his chest, lulled by the sound of his steady heart beat.


End file.
